The present invention generally relates to discharge means for lawn mowers. More specifically, the present invention relates to means for selective discharge of the cut grass and the like from a push handle operated rotary type mower having multiple exit ports.
Various rotary type lawn mowers have been described in the prior art having multiple discharge exit ports, for examples, U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,503 to Phelps and U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,727 to Cole. The Phelps invention also discloses a slidably mounted closure covering for the discharge exit ports that can be adjusted to vary the size of the exit port. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,539 to Pearce et al. there is disclosed a lawn mover having a side discharge that is closed by attachment of a discharge chute mounted on the top of the lawn mower housing for alternative discharge means. There remains a need in the prior art which is solved by the invention of the present disclosure for means to selective discharge grass clippings and the like to the various sides of a lawn mower by operation of control means disposed on the handle of the mower.